


Ready.

by australiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: It’s Sonny’s first day as ADA~I just had to write something about ADA Carisi. I know everyone is gonna write sometime for this but I just had an urge to write it. Also been so long since I’ve written something and I honestly loved it.





	Ready.

“Will you stop stressing?” You giggled softly watching sonny get dressed. It was his first day as SVU’s ADA and you knew he was nervous, this was the fourth time he was tying his tie.

“I’m not ready for this” Sonny sighed looking at the tie

“Do not touch the tie” you said walking over to him to straighten it out “yes you are. They wouldn’t have offered you the job if you weren’t capable of it. The DA’s office wouldn’t risk it and we both know if Liv didn’t think you could handle it she would have told you”

“Thanks” he mumbled flattening the tie. You knew if you didn’t put something in his hand he would just tie it again so you grabbed his coffee mug off the table and handed it to him.

“At least you already know all the detectives in your squad, no awkward first impressions because we know you are really good at those” you joked. You remember when you first met sonny. You both joined SVU around the same time, him just a couple months earlier than you. Sonny knew he loved you from the moment he laid his eyes on you. For you, however... well once he lost the moustache it was a bit easier.

“I heard one of them already has a thing for me” Sonny smirked with a wink as he lifted the mug to his lips.

“I know Fin really doesn’t hide his feelings huh” you smirked back. You laughed as Sonny spat his coffee back into the mug with a cough

“Doll” Sonny whined walking to the kitchen to empty the coffee down the sink.

“I am going to miss my partner though” you told him truthfully. You and Sonny got paired as partners a year into your stint at SVU and that’s what really got you together. The late nights, earlier mornings, hours in the car together, you learn a lot about a person on the job.

“I wonder what’s gonna happen to you now” Sonny said as you now joined him in the kitchen

“Maybe I’ll get a new hot younger partner. Tall, strong arms, abs for days-“

“Hey hey hey may I remind you of this little thing on your finger” Sonny said holding up your hand to show your wedding band “you are mine until the end of time”

“There’s a 12-month return policy though yeah?” You joked before leaning up to kiss his lips. “Honestly gorgeous you are gonna be perfect for this”

“Thanks Doll” Sonny sighed, you felt the tension leave his body as you slowly ran your fingertips up and down his back. You wouldn’t tell Sonny that you were secretly relieved that he was moving into the DA’s office, he was out of the line of duty. Yes, its hypocritical of you because you are still on the job but whenever you weren’t with Sonny, since the Tom Cole incident, you were always worried that something would happen to him, though you never told him that. 

“Ready?” You whispered looking into Sonny’s eyes

“Ready” he nodded

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi


End file.
